


Quiet in the Realm

by Foxsuke (ShadowRese)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Drabble, IFDrabble, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, TV Night at Avengers Tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/Foxsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV night at Avengers Tower is always an adventure...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet in the Realm

      "No freakin' way!" Bucky's chest heaved, his nostrils flared.

      The team stood in silence, Steve ready to jump between his boyfriend and Tony, sure any second they would come to blows.

      "You don't get to take that line, Barnes. _I'm_ a _Stark_. That means-"

      "Picking a fight with the _Winter Soldier?_ Not a smart move."

      Just then, Thor stood, grabbing each of the furious men by the neck, steering them towards opposite couches.

      "For Westeros sake, you can **_both_ ** wear the “Winter is Coming” garment. Now quiet in the realm, the game of the throne is about to begin!"


End file.
